The present invention generally relates to data processing and image recognition, and more specifically, to identifying discrete elements of a composite image.
Object recognition can be used to identify objects in an image or video. Object recognition has long been implemented to identify restricted objects when passing from an unscreened to a screened location. For example, at an airport screening location, images can be captured (using x-ray, infrared, or other suitable imaging technology) of objects, such as a suitcase, box, crate, bag, etc. Object recognition can be performed on these captured images to identify restricted objects so that the restricted objects can be prevented from passing to the screened location from the unscreened location.